


Brother In Law

by Hoziest



Series: Into The Rowenverse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Autistic Character, Dudley Dursley Has a Magical Child, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Original Character(s), Redeemed Dudley Dursley, Sassy Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoziest/pseuds/Hoziest
Summary: Dudley comes to ask his cousin for help regarding his daughter, but a man he's never met before answers the door instead.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley & Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Teddy Lupin & Draco Malfoy, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Into The Rowenverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103237
Comments: 4
Kudos: 257





	Brother In Law

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: None

Dudley Dursley walked up to the house nervously, 11 year old daughter clutching his hand excitedly, wax-sealed letter in his back pocket. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door, expecting to see his cousin (who, since they'd come into adulthood, had connected more, and apologies had been given), but instead it was opened by a blond man, not much shorter than him but very scrawny, standing elegantly in robes threaded with that looked like pure gold.

"Can I help you?" The man asked, voice sounding just as posh as it'd be expected.

"Uh, I'm Dudley Dursley, a-and this is Rowen, is Harry home?" At the mention of her name, the young girl caught herself staring at his robes and looked at her shoes bashfully, fingers twiddling with the small replica bird cages hanging from her earlobes.

"He's working currently, though he should be back," the man leaned back a bit, glancing off toward where presumably there was a clock, "within the hour."

"Ah, I'm his cousin, something came up that I need his help with, is there any way...?"

The man gave him a once over, then Rowen (who smiled brightly at him, and the corners of his lips turned up slightly at her; unbeknownst to the other man she reminded him of another bright, creative witch who wore peculiar earrings), before sighing. "Come in, I suppose, would you like tea?"

"Yes, please, though Rowen doesn't drink tea."

"Would you like hot chocolate then, dear?" The man, who Dudley assumed was Harry's roommate, seemed to fare far better with children, if his reactions to Rowen (and the pictures spotted about of his cousin and the blond with a small child between them, who's hair was a different color in every picture) said anything.

"Yes please. May I ask your name?" Despite, or maybe because of, Dudley's upbringing, he always made sure that Rowen was raised loved, but polite and not spoilt. After his wife left, he took up that role tenfold, always showering her in care and affection and supporting her, even when he wasn't quite sure what he was supporting.

"Ah, my apologies, I am Draco Malfoy." That name rung a bell, he was sure he'd heard Harry complain about a boy with that name in his earlier school years to his friends, though the complaining got lighter and more friendly after the Wizarding War ended.

Just then, the door opened to reveal the boy in the picture. Seemingly a bit older than Rowen, sporting turquoise hair, he ran in before taking notice of the guests. "Hello Draco! I didn't know we were having guests."

"Neither did I, these are Harry's cousins. Did you remember to thank your grandmother before you left?" He asked, still standing before the kettle but with more ease now that he wasn't facing the strangers alone.

"I'm Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson! And you?" He asked the newcomers.

"I'm Rowen Dursley, and this is my dad," always soft spoken as she was, Teddy seemed to mistake this for shyness and his hair turned bright bubblegum pink.

Rowen's eyes widened. "How did you do that?!"

"I'm a metamorphmagus, I can change my appearance at will. Hair color is the easiest for me, though I've been working on other things as well-"

"Kindly keep your nose as is instead of a pig snout while drinking your cocoa, Teddy," Draco reprimanded lightly. The boy sighed in slight disappointment, but picked up the mug and took a hearty sip. He then turned his head toward the two clocks on the opposite wall, though on further inspection one of them wasn't quite a clock at all. It held teaspoons wearing pictures of various faces, and seemed to report the location of all of them. Dudley could see Harry, (his spoon pointed toward "work,") Draco, and Teddy, (spoons pointed to "home," and the image of the boy changing hair color from pink to turquoise as the one before them did), as well as the ginger man who'd stolen his cousin out the window when they were twelve, a stern looking woman that Dudley also thought he recognized, a dark skinned man with hair shaved close to his head, a woman who seemed just as posh as Draco, but with more mischief in her eyes. All spoons, besides the ones of the two before him, were pointed toward "work." It wasn't long, however, before Harry and the ginger's spoons turned on their own to "travelling," and upon hearing his daughter gasp Dudley turned to see the fireplace start roaring green flame.

His cousin stumbled out of it, well practiced, and took in the sight before him. "Dudley, Rowen, what a welcome surprise."

"Uncle Harry!" The girl rushed over and hugged his leg, always adoring the man almost as much as her own father. When she let go, he walked over and ruffled Teddy's hair (making the boy pout and try to fix it), then kissing the blond quickly.

"'ello, love." However, upon seeing his cousin and niece's shocked faces, he turned back to him. "Dray," there was a slight warning in his voice, though playful.

"They never asked," the man responded indignantly, making Teddy snort into his mug.

"You still could have _told_." The two glared at each other in a way that suggested that this was an often-held conversation. Harry relented first, turning toward his cousin with a sigh. "Draco is my fiance, by the way."

"Fiance? Since when were you engaged?" Dudley teased, soothing the tension carried in the other's shoulders (they were both well aware of Vernon and Petunia's ideas of homosexuality).

"A few months now, have I really not mentioned it? Either way, you should be getting the wedding invitation in the mail soon enough, we decided to do it in August."

"Can I be the flower girl? Oh Uncle Harry pleaseeeeeee," Rowen whined.

"Between you, Rose, Lucy, and Victoire, we're going to have an entire flower army. Not to mention deciding on the ring bearer."

"I still think my idea shouldn't be completely off the table-"

"You are not _jousting_ Hugo and Luis to decide on our ring bearer, Edward," Draco warned, causing Dudley to snort at the idea. He went to tuck his hands into his pockets, as he usually did when he was relaxed, when the crinkle of paper reminded him of his reason of being here.

"Oh actually, I've got a... situation, that I was hoping you could help with, Harry."

"Yeah, what is it?" He pulled out the letter, causing the other three males' eyes to widen.

"This is the same letter from when you were eleven, right? Rowen got it in the mail on her birthday, not long after you left." Draco walked (practically _glided_ , Dudley was wondering how his cousin of all people got such an elegant man) toward him, taking the letter in hand and inspecting the broken seal.

"Well I'll be damned, Rowen here is a witch."

"Witch, like Uncle Harry's a wizard?"

"Precisely," the man in question responded, smiling at his niece.

"How though? My mum never got the magic gene, and Martha surely didn't..."

"The gene can skip a few generations. Harry's mum got it, while yours didn't, so he and any of his biological children would be magic until one of them is born a squib. In your line it skipped a few generations, so it started with Rowen."

"A squid?"

"Squib, someone born to magical parents who isn't magic."

"Miss Figg was a squib," Harry supplied.

"That old bat?"

"That's why I always stayed with her. Of course, your mum and dad didn't know."

"Is Hogwarts scary?" Rowen interrupted the conversation, subtly reminding the two men of her mild separation anxiety.

"Of course not, it's amazing and magical! Plus, I'll be there when you go, maybe we'll even be in the same house!"

"She's a Ravenclaw," the couple said in unison, without a doubt.

"People thought Aunt Hermione would be a Ravenclaw, but she was a Gryffindor. And you were almost Slytherin. Maybe Rowen will be a Hufflepuff!"

"Aunt Hermione also believed more in chivalry than creativity, making her more likely candidate for Gryffindor," Draco rebutted.

"Rowen reminds me most of Luna, as well."

"...is this because if she's in Ravenclaw more of your cousins will be there than Hufflepuff?"

"Lucy's a traitor."

"And Gryffindor's got you both beat!"

"Slytherin will get there eventually," Draco muttered.

"You think?"

"Have you met the Weasels?"

"I don't believe so, but I'm engaged to a ferret."

"Why you little-" Draco warned, before his fiance interrupted him.

"Anyways, would you two like to stay the night? Our guest room is finished and I believe Teddy has a spare mattress, we can answer your questions while Teddy tells Rowen about Hogwarts?"

"That sounds great actually. Go ahead, Rowen, I'll be right down here, we'll go pick up pyjamas and stuff later." When the kids ran off, Dudley remembered something he'd been meaning to ask. "I know you've mentioned Teddy before, and he said he's your godson, but are you...?"

"His parents were killed in the war," Harry answered solemnly. "His grandma is getting too old to care for a teenager, and his only other family is me and Draco, his cousin, so we take him in most days and he stays at Andromeda's often so they can see each other."

"Ah." There was an awkward silence for a bit, before Dudley broke it with another question that had come up earlier. "Um, what did you mean by the ferret?"

Harry broke out laughing while Draco turned red and gathered the empty mugs, stalking back to the kitchen. The night would be confusing on many levels, but he was reconnecting with his cousin _and_ helping his daughter, which is really all he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I spontaneously decide to make Rowen autistic? Yes absolutely. Initially Rowen was going to be minor and Teddy wasn't supposed to be there at all but, as I'm sure you can guess, that idea went out the window and now I have this entire AU.


End file.
